Flowers to the Wasteland
The Spirit Tree series of limited edition Equipment such as Spirit Tree Ring (霊樹の指輪) were introduced. Event Party *6* Sparaxis / スパラキシス *5* Baby Blue Eyes / ネモフィラ *5* Turnip / スズナ *5* Skullcap / タツナミソウ　(Featured) *6* Azalea / ツツジ Azalea only appears in the 2nd half of the event. Both her 5* and 6* appearance as a usable character was not revealed until after the event's 2nd half was unveiled. Consequently, she was not available in the event gacha. Currency Exchange ev73-buy.png|Sunny Place Macaroons ev73-bet.png|Beneficial Rain Macaroons As the featured event, earn Sunny Place Macaroons (日なたのマカロン) from panels in the event stages and use them to raise Saplings. Furthermore, earn Beneficial Rain Macaroons (慈雨のマカロン) from Secret Gardens from the 2nd half of the event to make the Sapling grow into a specific typing. Event Screen Ev73-eventscreen1.jpg|Event Screen (1st Half) Ev73-eventscreen2.jpg|Event Screen (2nd Half) The event screen can be accessed from the banner on the Home Screen or the banner in the Special tab for Subjugations. Sapling Raising Ev73-sapling_raising_explanation.jpg|Event Screen Explanation Ev73-gave food.jpg|Feeding a Sapling Ev73-hint1.jpg|Hint 1 ev73-hint2.jpg|Hint 2 ev73-hint3.jpg|Hint 3 ev73-hint4.jpg|Hint 4 ev73-hint5.jpg|Hint 5 ev73-hint6.jpg|Hint 6 ev73-hint7.jpg|Hint 7 ev73-hint8.jpg|Hint 8 ev73-hint9.jpg|Hint 9 ev73-hint10.jpg|Hint 10 ev73-hint11.jpg|Hint 11 ev73-hint12.jpg|Hint 12 ev73-hint13.jpg|Hint 13 ev73-hint14.jpg|Hint 14 Feed Sunny Macaroons to Life Tree Naae / 生命樹ナーエ, called Saplings for simplicity, in order to get rewards for feeding them and also have them grow up. Feeding them gives them experience and increases a random typing. With enough food, the Sapling will give you a gratitude reward / お礼の報酬. Every time you earn a gratitude reward, its growth level / 成長レベル will increase. During the 1st half of the event, the growth level can only go up to eight, so the amount you can feed it is limited. During the 2nd half of the event, you can continue to feed it even after you have earned all gratitude rewards. object]] During the 2nd half of the event, a small indicator appears above your number of Sunny Macaroons which shows how many growth levels are needed for the Sapling to give you a garden object. This object will match the Sapling's highest typing when the event ends. The object is handed out after the event ends. Be aware that you can't obtain the object if you fully raise the Sapling after the event has ended. Sapling Typing At the end of the event, you'll get a synthesis material of the same type as your Sapling's most grown typing. This item can be used in the same way as a Manyu, and the experience it gives is the same as what the Sapling earned when you fed it. Also at the end of the event, if you raised the Sapling to the max, you'll get a Garden object of the same typing as the Sapling's most raised typing. Give the Sapling a Rainy Macaroon in order raise its typing and increase its experience. However, you will not get gratitude rewards. Area Rewards Give the Sapling enough food to level up its growth to get rewards. Obtaining the gratitude reward unlocks the next level, but you can go back to previous growth levels in order to earn all rewards. During the 1st half of the event, the level 9 reward was labeled ???? instead of Azalea. Gratitude Rewards These are the rewards you can get at each growth level when you feed the Sapling. You can go back to previous growth levels to earn all rewards. 01= |-| 02= |-| 03= |-| 04= |-| 05= |-| 06= |-| 07= |-| 08= |-| 09= |-| 10= |-| 11= |-| 12= |-| 13= |-| 14= Quests The following quests are available during the featured event period. The conditions are only clearable by participating in this event's dungeon. Maps Map currency is Sunny Macaroons. Elementary 1 Intermediate 1 High Class 1 Top Class 1 Elementary 2 Intermediate 2 High Class 2 Top Class 2 2nd Half Bonus Stages These Secret Gardens appear in place of normal SGs for 2nd half event stages. Elementary Bonus Stage Intermediate Bonus Stage High Class Bonus Stage Challenge Dungeons When you beat the Top Class stage of either phase of the event, a Challenge Dungeon is unlocked. You can only complete them only once. They are a form of Limited Mission. Challenge Dungeon: 1st Half Challenge Dungeon: 2nd Half Category:Events